Acorda, preguiçoso!
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: Antes da Guerra Santa da Atualidade - Mais uma vez teria ele de acordar o amigo. Aquilo já estava se tornando muito chato e cansativo. - Camus e Milo - Tributo ao dia das Crianças e Concurso V de song fic do NFF.


**Acorda, preguiçoso!**

**Theka Tsukishiro  
><strong>

**Categoria:** _Concurso NFF V/2011, Songfic -__ Tributo Dia das Crianças_- Wee fic, Milo e Camus - Saint Seiya – Antes da Saga começar - Fluffy.

**Advertências:**Nenhuma.

**Classificação:**G

**Capítulos: **1

**Completa:**[X] Yes [ ] No

**Resumo:** Mais uma vez teria ele de acordar o amigo. Aquilo já estava se tornando muito chato e cansativo.

**Disclamer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence... Pertence sim ao tio Kurumada etc, etc e etceteraetal. Essa fic é sem fins lucrativos, apenas para diversão minha e de quem ler.

**Lembretes:** Lembrem-se que estamos vendo duas crianças que ainda falam muita coisa errada... :err: Além da música, me inspirei em uma arte da Washu para escrever.

**Beta:** Fabinho, :luv: merci por mais uma vez aguentar meus surtos. :kiss:

**Música:** Seu Felipe, dorminhoco – Turma do Balão Mágico

**oOoOoOo**

O céu azul, o sol brilhante, já muito quente, indicava que àquele dia, novamente, a temperatura seria exorbitante.

Desde muito cedo desperto, o pequeno aprendiz de longos e lisos cabelos ruivos observava a paisagem pela janela . Os olhinhos muito rubros curiosos. Olhavam tudo e todos que por seu foco de visão passassem.

Esperava com ansiedade o horário para poder ir ter com os muitos garotinhos que, como ele, esperavam para conhecer seus mestres e locais aos quais seriam enviados para que um árduo e difícil caminho fosse trilhado por eles. Pelo menos por alguns deles.

Pulando do banquinho onde estivera ajoelhado até aquele momento, arrumou o quíton branco que lhe ia até o meio das coxas e, sem muito esperar, saiu correndo pelas ruas de terra batida.

Apesar de ser uma criança e, como todas, adorar correr, brincar e fazer pequenas traquinagens, o ruivinho já era considerado um tanto quieto e arredio.

Naquela manhã, porém, algo lhe atormentava os pensamentos. Parou de chofre à frente da pequena construção onde seu único amigo (amizade esta imposta pelo genioso ser ali vivente) residia naqueles dias de espera. Arqueando as sobrancelhas, suspriou. Chutou uma pedrinha ao constatar que as janelas todas permaneciam fechadas.

– Droga! Ainda durmindo... – murmurou. A vozinha infantil (ainda trocando algumas poucas palavras) deixando transparecer todo o seu descontentamento.

Aproximou-se da porta e testou a maçaneta. Aberta. Sorrateiro, passou para dentro e seguiu até a porta do quarto. Ao abrir a mesma, avistou o loirinho dormindo a sono solto. Recostou-se no batente de madeira e bufou. Ia ser outra guerra fazê-lo acordar e se levantar.

Se achegou ao leito onde o dorminhoco ressonava esparramado pelo colchão. Estendeu o braço e o tocou no ombro resvalando a mão nos sedosos e ondulados cabelos dourados.

– Milo... – começou baixinho. – Você vai chegar atrasado di novu.

– Hmm... Ainda é ceduuu... – Sem abrir os olhos o escorpiano puxou mais o lençol sobre si, os braços envolvendo o travesseiro em um abraço forte.

**O Seu Felipe é um dorminhoco sem igual**

**Desde criança dorme que não é normal**

Batendo as mãozinhas ao lado das pernas, o aquariano andou em volta. Sua lealdade e honradez não o deixava sair e seguir sem o amigo. Mas também, como toda criança e aprendiz daquele local, ele não queria chegar atrasado e levar outra bronca de Saga ou mesmo de Aioros.

Suspirando, se aproximou do amigo novamente. – Milo, o sol já se levantou... Está, está alto nu céu! – Mordiscou o lábio inferior e tocou de novo no amigo, só que desta vez o chacoalhando.

– Hmm... Camus, ainda é cedo. Dá pra durmir mais – Milo resmungou sem nem se importar com o amigo e o horário que já ia adiantado.

**De manhã cedo era dura de acordar**

**Ia pra escola bocejando sem parar**

Impaciente, Camus bufou e novamente pensou em largar aquele preguiçoso para trás.

– Vai, Milo! Abre os olhos... – pediu ao tocar-lhe o rosto e forçar a pálpebra para cima e para baixo. Queria que ele abrisse logo os olhos.

Dando um tapinha no braço do ruivo, o loiro cobriu a cabeça e virou para o outro lado.

**Adormecia até num filme de terror**

**Com a TV ligada a todo o vapor**

Bufando como um verdadeiro boizinho bravo, o futuro Santo de Ouro bateu um dos pés no chão. Sua paciência já estava se esgostando.

**De manhã cedo era um concerto musical**

**Sua família se juntava num coral**

– Milooo... Acordaaaa...! – falou elevando a voz. Ao ver que o amigo não iria levantar nem com ele falando mais alto, fincou as mãos no lençol, puxando-o com um safanão. Frustrado, viu o escorpiano segurar a peça pelo outro lado. – Ah! Milooo!

– Só mais cinco minutinhos, Camus! – choramingou.

– Quer chegar atrasado, então chegue. Não te chamo mais! – bradou. Saiu batendo os pés (sim, fazia birra ao se irritar como toda criança comum!). Parou ao avistar uma ânfora cheinha de água. Uma ideia lhe acometeu o pensamento.

**oOoOoOo**

Com um sorriso traquina nos lábios o pequeno escorpiano não fazia ideia do que lhes esperava. Voltando a deitar de bruços, os cabelos cascateando pelos ombros e costas, se atracou com seu fofo e grande travesseiro.

– Ainda é muito cedo... – murmurou. Com um suspiro, fechou os olhos. Nos lábios um sorriso feliz, pois imaginava que o outro o tinha deixado em paz.

**oOoOoOo**

Pé ante pé, Camus voltou para dentro da edificação. Nos braços a ânfora lotada até a boca. Ia devagar, não pelo fato de querer surpreender o loiro, mas sim pelo medo de derrubar o objeto de barro e não ir à desforra de todos os dias que tinha de lutar para tirar Milo da cama.

Entrou no quarto e parou ao lado da cama. Estreito os olhos e entornou um pouco a ânfora.

**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-acorda!**

**Dorminhoco tá na hora de acordar**

**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-acorda!**

**Preguiçoso você tem que levantar**

As primeiras gotas de água tocaram o rosto 'angelical' de Milo, alertando-o que algo não ia bem. Mas qualquer reação já não teria grande valia. Uma enchurrada lavou-o. Fervilhando de raiva, o menino de seus seis anos de idade pulou da cama. Com os olhos parecendo duas fendas encarou o amigo.

– Camus...

– Oui? – Um sorriso traquina a lhe iluminar o rosto.

– Você vai vê só! – Lançou o lençol longe e já se preparava para pular sobre o amigo.

– Primeiro terá de me pegar! – provocou. Jogando a ânfora sobre a cama, o aquariano saiu correndo porta a fora. Sabia que Milo estaria atrás de si, por isso mesmo tentava chegar perto dos demais na arena para evitar algum tipo de atitude impensada por parte do loiro. Não que tivesse medo, mas Milo já dava mostras de seu jeito belicoso.

– Camus... Volta aqui...!

**Pega todo mundo no colchão**

**Joga esse folgado lá no chão**

**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-acorda!**

**Seu dorminhoco, preguiçoso e folgadão!**

**A-a-a-a-a-a-a-acorda!**

**oOoOoOo**

**Momento Aquariana no Divã:**

_*sentada a frente do note, tentando terminar mais uma nova fic para o Tributo do Dia das Crianças. Não sabia que estava sendo observada, nem fazia ideia.*_

Kardia: Não adianta... *a voz baixa, o olhar brilhante de pura raiva* Você não vai com a minha cara?

Kardia... Você me assustou!

Kardia: Humph... Bem feito! _*dando de ombros sem se importar*_ Agora até mesmo com Camus e Milo pequenos você se meteu a redigir? Isso não vale! É proteção, sabotagem!

Ah! Kardia, calado vai! Por que você não via procurar sua turma? Larga de ficar me cobrando e será que pode me dar licença? Ou vou ter de lhe lembrar do que sou dona?

Kardia: Humph… já começou com a apelação... Chata! _*saindo sem dizer mais nada*_

_*suspirando*_

Me desculpem por mais esta intromissão, mas sabem como é, né? _*um tanto sem graça*_ Bem... Agradeço a todos que aqui chegaram e, façam uma ficwriter feliz... Comentem!

Beijos

**Theka **


End file.
